


An Awaited Reunion

by Ruritto



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NitoMikoRin, Olympics Reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 / Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be a happy drunk fic ffs get it together you three

Rin sighed to himself as he navigated through the crowded streets, trying to dodge people at the same time keep himself above them as he searched for his sister. There was so much excitement around, and he wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. He couldn’t blame the crowd, of course, it was the freaking Olympics, but the least his sister could have done was stick close to him. She was the one who dragged him to this thing after all.

He and Gou had gotten separated when the girl had apparently seen something in one of the stores and had rushed to it. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was something muscle related.

‘And after I specifically told her not to wander, geez,’ Rin thought to himself, raising himself on his toes and trying to balance in the crowd.

Spotting a familiar shade of red in a long ponytail, Rin prepared to dash towards it, only to be knocked back by a solid body. Rin was saved from the embarrassment of falling on his ass by a hand grabbing his flailing arm, only to be pulled towards the person he had bumped into, another arm winding around his waist and securing him against the man. Rin flushed at their position, silently hoping the stranger couldn’t feel the warmth of his face where it was resting on a suit clad shoulder, and backed away immediately. He flinched noticing that the impact must have wrinkled the suit the man was wearing, “Ah, sorry about that,” he muttered, looking up.

The man, gray hair neatly combed to the side, stared at him in surprise, “You’re-”

“Nii-san!” Rin’s attention was taken from whatever the man was saying as he spotted his sister, waving at him from across the crowd, “Ah. I’m really sorry again, excuse me,” he muttered, dashing away, this time being more careful not to run into anyone.

Behind him, the gray haired man remained frozen, another redhead waltzing over to tap his shoulder, “Oi, Aiichiro, you okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours after meeting up with Gou, Rin once more found himself alone, lounging on the bed in their shared hotel room, this time feeling more than a bit sulkier. After meeting up with his sister, the girl had excitedly reminded him about the swimming portion of the Olympics, which was going to be starting in a few hours, Rin had declined going of course, while he had somewhat let go of the dream that wasn’t his, it would still hurt to watch the actual competition.

Gou had whined and pleaded, trying to get him to come with her, but Rin had been firm in this.

Frowning, Rin looked at the time on his watch, he was sure the competition should have ended already, and Gou should have already been back, but a quick check of his phone showed no message from his sister.

Worry started to rise in him, and he started to wonder if maybe he should have gone. Maybe he could have simply not watched but kept Gou company, after all what if something happened to his sister?

Rin gritted his teeth in worry as he punched in Gou’s number, only waiting a few moments before it was answered, “Gou, where-”

“Nii-san, come to the hotel’s bar,” was the quick reply before Rin found himself listening to the dial tone.

Rin sat stiffly staring at his phone, trying to comprehend what exactly was happening before he jumped to his feet, running to the door and down to the bar. He scowled as the elevator continued to play it’s monotonous tone, tapping his feet against the floor and glaring as the numbers went down, down, down,

And with a ding! the doors opened, Rin rushing out, this time not caring if he bumped into people. He reached the hotel’s bar, eyes scanning the crowd for his sister, and was about to step deeper into the throng of people, when he heard his name called,

“Rin-sempai!!”

Rin blinked at the mention of their name, stopping to stare at the source, only to be wrapped into a bear hug by some stranger.

“What-”

“I can’t believe it! You’re here! Rin-sempai!” the stranger exclaimed, bending down as he continued to cling to Rin, “I knew it was you!”

Rin froze, not exactly knowing how to react to  the stranger, finding himself blushing as he was crushed to the stranger’s chest and a face nuzzled against his messy hair. Oh God, Gou was here and there were strangers who suddenly hugged people. Rin amended his thoughts upon smelling alcohol on the man, God, there were drunk strangers hugging…no /cuddling/ people, what the fuck was this?

“Oi, oi, let me go, I don’t know who-” Rin growled, trying to push the stranger away, and growing more frustrated as the grip simply tightened and the man continued to blubber incoherently. He struggled, and tried to glance around for his sister to get her help, when yet another voice called their name, “Rin…?”

Rin blinked, freezing once more, that, that voice he knew. It sounded deeper now, but he knew that voices. Rin, almost fearfully, looked over the stranger’s form to a familiar face.

“Sei,” Rin found himself muttering.The two continued to stare at each other silently before Rin broke their connection, transferring his gaze to the ground and flushing slightly. Rin could feel the other continue to study him intently,  while he shifted uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say to the man, considering how he had left and their last talk. An ex-boyfriend, Rin almost wondered at the cliche his life was. “I-”

Mikoshiba’s gaze shifted to the man clinging on to Rin, and he grinned, “Sorry about Aiichiro, here, let me help you with that,”

Rin felt as his brain screeched to a halt, Mikoshiba’s words echoing in his head as the taller male shook the stranger’s shoulder and tugged him away from Rin.

Now that Rin could see the man’s face properly, he noted the familiar beauty mark under his eye and gapped, mouth opening and closing in disbelief, “A-AI!?!”

Nitori’s expression turned ecstatic at Rin’s thoughtless use of his nickname, “Riiiiiiiiiiiinn~~” he whined, and this time Rin could tell the other was most certainly very drunk.

Rin was sure that had Mikoshiba not been holding the other boy back he would have latched back on to Rin already. Nitori sniffled pathetically, “Semapi doesn’t remember meeeeeeee.”

Rin cringed, okay, fine, he could totally see the resemblance to his junior now.

Mikoshiba simply laughed, “Well, you did hit a bit of a growth spurt,”

“A bit?” Rin muttered to himself, once more considering the two men before him. Mikoshiba didn’t seem to have changed much, still taller and ever grinning, golden eyes fixed on him. Nitori, however, he could barely recognize. The younger’s gray hair and beauty mark were of course dead giveaways, but apart from those and Nitori’s tendency to be loud and clingy, he had definitely changed. Gone was the wide eyes and baby fat, even his voice had changed, and well, even Rin had to admit Nitori looked great, standing just a few inches shorter than Mikoshiba.

And then it struck. Oh, of course. They’d stayed together. Even after he’d left they’d probably stayed together. Somehow the thought stung, and Rin cursed that small, selfish part of him. He was the one who left them, so he had no right to complain if they’d remained with each other.

Rin watched them, feeling slightly awkward with this whole thing, “So what are you two doing here?” he asked, and what the hell? Was he actually making small talk?

“Celebrating my not-quite-win,” Mikoshiba’s answer sounded wary, as if testing how Rin would react to that news. It made Rin feel like his stomach was full of lead, and Rin found himself staring in surprise. Mikoshiba was wearing a freaking Japan’s Team jersey.

Mikoshiba had raced in the Olympics. His former not-his-dream, the very reason he’d left them, and here his former captain and ex was fulfilling it without having made the sacrifices Rin had. Well wasn’t that just ironic?

Envy and guilt warred inside Rin. The redhead trying to stomp down those emotions, telling himself he had no right. He had left them to try to fulfill his dreams for the Olympics, the same dream he had left a year later. He shouldn’t feel envy at all.

But…

“Oh…” Rin muttered, eyes looking anywhere but at the duo, “Well. I should…go find Gou-”

That’s right. His sister. He needed to-

Before Rin could step away, and hopefully disappear into a crowd, he felt arms once again holding him in place, and was pulled back to Nitori’s chest.

Mikoshiba, the ass, had apparently let go of Nitori, and the grey haired male apparently seeing him about to leave, once more tackled him into a hug, clinging tightly, “Riiiiiiiinnnnn! Don’t leeaaaveeeeee.”

“Fuck, Nitori, let go,” Rin snarled, but all his pushing and wiggling were to no avail.

“No. Call me Aiiiiii,” the younger whined drunkenly, face buried against Rin’s hair. It was plain unfair how much Nitori had grown.

A hand on his arm stopped him as he was contemplating just head butting Nitori and he glanced up at a grinning Mikoshiba, “Gou-kun. We saw her on the way,”

Rin’s jaw dropped. Well…that certainly explained a lot. It was a bit of a huge coincidence to meet his exes even at a thing as crowded as the Olympics. It also explained why Mikoshiba, a competitor, was at a freaking bar, he now realized.

Mikoshiba’s grip on his arm was almost as firm as Nitori’s, “Aiichiro. He saw you in the streets, and then managed to find Gou-kun,”

They were…waiting for him?

“Saw me?”

Mikoshiba chuckled and Rin felt warm at the familiar sound, “Yes, Aiichiro was devastated when you bumped into him on the street and didn’t recognize him,” The stare Mikoshiba turned to him had something sad in it this time, and Rin looked away in guilt, “Though I guess that was lucky, I’m assuming you would’ve run if you realized we were here,”

Rin flinched away at the truth in that. Well, how could he possibly show his face to them after all?

“Well, this is something we’ve both been waiting for, and I won’t let you just run you know,”

Rin forced a smirk onto his face, “You wanted to meet me in some hotel bar with him so drunk he couldn’t walk up your room himself?”

The way Mikoshiba rolled his eyes, and the look of fond exasperation made Rin ache at it’s familiarity, “No, and you know what I mean, though now that you mention it, you can help me get him to our room. We can talk there. We’ve…we’ve missed you, you know,”

It was sappy, and exactly the type of thing that would come out of Mikoshiba’s mouth. It was also the exact thing that would make a romantic like Rin melt.

Rin looked away to hide his blush on Nitori’s shoulder, and sighed in defeat. It looked like there was no way to escape this conversation as he allowed Mikoshiba to lead them to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
